Mobile communication services have expanded and increased in popularity around the world. Many advanced networks offer wireless mobile communication service for voice calls, mobile phone messaging services (e.g., text and/or multimedia) and data communications. The data services, for example, enable surfing the world wide web, e.g., via a browser. The speeds of the data communications services have steadily increased as service providers have migrated the networks to newer generation technologies with broadband data communication capabilities, and the communication devices have steadily advanced to take advantage of the new network technologies. The data communication capabilities of the communication devices and the broadband data communication services offered by the networks enable users to perform more and more tasks from their communication devices.
The expanding capabilities of mobile communications devices have allowed the improvement and enhancement of more traditional technologies. Currently available network technologies can enable user devices to communicate with one another using a variety of communication services, such as cellular services, voice over Internet Protocol (voice over IP, VoIP) services, short messaging service (SMS), instant messaging (IM) services and other types of communication services. For example, voicemail is traditionally an audio-only feature that requires a telephone connection to a voicemail server. A sending device attempts to establish a call with a destination device. If the destination device is unavailable, the sending device can record an audio message (i.e., a voicemail message), which is stored at a messaging server in or coupled to the network serving the destination device. The destination device receives a message waiting notification that a voicemail is available at the messaging server, and the user would then dial into a voicemail server to listen to the message. Videomail services also exist for recording video messages (i.e., a videomail messages). For example, a videomail message can be recorded and stored at a messaging server when a video call cannot be established with a destination device.
A need exists for improved technologies for voice and videomail messaging services.